


Let the Rain Fall

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even rain can drown the fragile flame of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I guess you could say this came out a little abstract but once I got the idea in my head it wouldn't go away. Please forgive me Riza!
> 
> Written for the[fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 2nd place for the prompt: _Rebound_   
> 

  


  


It rained today, even though a single drop never fell from the blue clear sky.

It poured into their souls, doing nothing to wash away the aching pain that’s still so raw and so real. It washes over them even now and she wondered if it would ever stop when the knock came to her door. She didn’t expect it, but at the same she did, and when he made his wordless request she opened the door just enough to let him inside as the torrent raged on in their hearts.

One look in his eyes and she knew this wasn’t about her. She wouldn’t deceive herself then and she won’t even now that the storm has nearly engulfed them both. She’d never known for sure about _them_ , but then again she always knew, and that’s only part of the reason she took him into her arms. Never before had he asked for such a thing. In all honestly he’s still never said the words, but she gave anyway, unable to turn a drowning man away.

So they drowned together, pulled down in the undertow of grief too much for one to bear alone. Touches and kisses were used to stave off pain and soul deep wounds in a way they were never intended and she allowed every aching moment of it. It’s not the way it should have been. It’s not the way she envisioned, but it happened all the same and she wouldn’t take it back, not even when he slipped out of bed without a word.

Each article of clothing slipped on hurt in its own unique way. But she remained as silent as he through the entire ordeal in the hope that this was what it was and nothing more. She clings to that belief even as the rain begins anew. Unforgiving drops fall, one after the other the moment the front door is closed and she can’t begin to make them stop. Rain is a force of nature, uncontrollable and unbending. Tonight is no exception.

She raises her eyes to look across the empty room and out the window to the clear night sky. The stars twinkle brightly, shimmering before her eyes. If this night was only about the rain then her tiny hope for the future still remains. She blinks as the light of the moon wavers and her vision blurs.

Let it rain. Please, let it rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
